The mixing of two or more components is frequently necessary in various applications. For example, it is necessary to mix gasoline and oil, in the correct ratio, for the proper operation of two-stroke engines. Commonly, the gas and oil are stored in separate containers, while a separate measuring device may be employed to ensure the proper ratio of components. Still another container may be used to store the mixture of gas and oil. This need to transfer the gasoline and oil may lead to inaccurate calculations of the ration of gasoline to oil or the introduction of foreign material into the mixture that could result in decreased engine performance or mechanical failures.